Janny- I don't want to be
by Jabi07
Summary: Jonny finally finds out what happened with Jac and her mother Paula making Jonny think about how he had been acting recently but will him and Jac compromise about Emma?


**Janny- I don't want to be**

**Part One**

Jac sat in her office her eyes watering as she thought about the last time her mother came on the seen, leaving her with out one kidney and feeling that feeling of deep rejection that she used to feel growing up. Now it was worst she had the man she loved believing that she was this misguided dying woman, well she maybe dying but she was far from misguided Jac knew exactly that her mother had no intention of being a proper mum to her as she hadn't a maternal bone in her body! Elliott comes in the office frowning slightly making Jac quickly wipe tears away only to realise that Elliott wasn't paying attention, in fact he was looking rather confused,

"Elliott you alright?"

"Uh oh uh Miss Naylor I uh don't uh really know why I came in here?" Jac would normally make a sarky comment if it was the first time he had done this, but lately Elliott was becoming severely confused making not just Jac but other staff concerned,

"Maybe some files?" Jac suggested tilting her head towards the direction of his desk which was stacked high with paperwork and mess everywhere, which didn't even compare to Jac's side of the room which was neat and organised,

"Uh maybe..."

"Elliott what is going on with you lately?" Jac asks almost wishing that she hadn't as Elliott looked like a wounded puppy making her swallow back the lump in her throat before shifting herself over to him,

"Look I'm sure it's just stress or something. Sorry for being blunt with you" Elliott smiled warmly at her making her look at the floor awkwardly,

"No need to apologise Miss Naylor. Anyway I've just remembered I did come in for some files"

"You need a hand?"

"Uh actually I'm afraid not it's your mothers case. But thanks for offering"

"Oh why she back in?"

"She fainted and knocked her head. She's fine but I thought it be best to check" Jac gave a curt nod of her head before walking out the office knowing she couldn't be anywhere near Paula as she might not be responsible for her actions. Jonny was on a coffee break relieved for a chance to sit as he'd been rushed off his feet all morning, especially as Jac was nowhere to be seen as she just vanished off the ward! Jonny knowing that it was because of Paula her mother coming onto the ward, he knew that their relationship was strained but he was unsure of the reasoning behind it except that Jac as per usual were unwilling to let her mother even have a chance to work things out. That's why Jonny let Paula stay with him knowing that she too had a right to see Emma and get to know her granddaughter,

"Hey this seat taken?" Sacha asks beaming warmly as he always does,

"No uh please sit" I say trying my best to remain upbeat, Sacha sensing my tense expression placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Let me guess Emma"

"Sorry what?"

"Why your worried"

"Oh uh yeah among many things. But right now I'm to tired and to busy to worry"

"Oh hectic day on the ward?"

"Yeah especially because Jac decides to run off like a coward than face her mother!" Sacha makes a painful expression and leans forward,

"I heard that she was back. You should know the full truth about what happened between them"

"Yeah. I've been trying to find out but Paula won't tell me and well Jac need I say more!"

"Uh look phone Michael Spence. He knows more about it than me as he was there when it all happened do you have his number?"

"Yes. Uh thanks Sacha I appreciate it" I run over to the lift and head to my ward darting through people as I enter the changing room where I pull out my phone and diall Michael Spences number,

"Hello?"

"Uh Hello this is Jonny Maconie. I uh am nurse at holby city"

"Ah your Jac's fella right"

"We'll not really uh but I am ringing as Sacha suggested that I phone you with regards to Jac and her mother Paula"

"Why?"

"She's being treated as a patient"

"What? She came back! Wow poor Jac. Uh listen kid if you'd like I can meet you somewhere?"

"Yes that sounds great!" Once they had made arrangements of where and what time to meet up Jonny hang up and head back to the ward to work his mind working overtime to figure out what did happen between Jac and Paula.


End file.
